Valve drive arrangements, in which the push rod may be decoupled from the camshaft in its action in order to make one of the valves actuated by it stationary, are known. The space in the cylinder head for arrangement of gas exchange channels, especially the intake channels, is restricted by the push rods. Special problems arise if two separate intake channels are to be guided to one cylinder in order, for example, to be able to optionally switch off one of the intake channels.